Damage Control
__NOEDITSECTION__ |location = Santa Monica >> Malibu|task = Go to Malibu with Emily Speak to Emily in Malibu}} Outside The Van Norman Salon you will bump into Gretta who will ask you what has happened. Emily also appears and you both try to explain everything to Gretta. Gretta is worried about the debt to your Rival's mother, but Emily suggests that you go talk to her friend Perry who knows your rival and might be able to help. Tap the pointer at the far left and tap Malibu to travel there. In Malibu, Emily introduces you to Perry Young. He has seen the video you and Emily made earlier and wants to help you in your quest for fame. Emily asks Perry if he can help you with your Rival, and he suggests you two should go to a concert where your Rival will be. Perry Young starts following your feed. Dialogue Santa Monica= |Dialogue #1 = Wait... (Rival) come back! What... what is going on here? Why is Ms. Maddison's/Prescott's kid in such a huff? |Your Dialogue #1 = Well... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Who cares? I can't stand that trust fund baby! |Your Dialogue #2 = ... |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = What did YOU do (Y/N)? And why weren't you at the salon, Emily? |Your Dialogue #3 = I didn't do anything! It was a misunderstanding... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = I owe (Rival)'s mother a lot of money. If she calls in her debt I'm RUINED. I do NOT need these worry lines before my hot date tonight... |Your Dialogue #4 = Sorry... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = It's my fault, and I'm really sorry, Gretta. I just stepped out for a few minutes... I don't know what I was thinking. We'll fix this. Don't worry! |Your Dialogue #5 = How are we going to do that? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = My friend, Perry, can help us out. He knows (Rival)... maybe he can fix this. He's in Malibu for the concert - I got the tickets, at least. Let's go see him, but we better go quickly! |Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' This is my fault. I'll help. '''2 I'll go with you. 3''' Who's Perry? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''3 He's a friend and a good guy... even though he used to date (Rival). I'll introduce you when we get there. |Your Dialogue #7 = Okay.}} |-| Malibu= |Dialogue #1 = There he is! (Y/N), this is Perry...|Your Dialogue #1 = Hey, Perry... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Great to meet you! By the way, I saw that vid Emily posted; it's getting some likes! Do you do a lot of posting? |Your Dialogue #2 = I'd like to. Not yet... |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = I can help you with that. Helping other people stay organized is sort of a talent of mine! |Your Dialogue #3 = Good to know... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = So here's the problem: (Rival) is, basically, threatening to have the salon shut down. You used to date her/him, Perry. Can you talk to her/him? |Your Dialogue #4 = ... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Oh, man... okay. Let me creep on her/his feed... |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Can you make her/him understand? '''2 (Rival) mentioned a concert... 3''' Why would you date her/him? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = '''1 (Rival)... has a strong personality, but if I can talk to her/him face-to-face... ah! Looks like she/he posted about going to the concert, too. Maybe I can speak to her/him there. 2''' What? That's perfect! Maybe I'll see her/him there. '''3 It's a long story - ah! Looks like she/he posted about going to the concert, too! Maybe I can speak to her/him there. Emily has to bail, but do you want to come with me? I have the tickets, and it's right here... |Your Dialogue #6 = Let's go.}} |-| Tweet= |character name = Perry Young |character feed name = @PerryTheYoung |tweet = @PerryTheYoung followed you. }} Category:Goals